


A Christmas Date

by winterune



Category: Mimi wo Sumaseba | Whisper of the Heart, Mimi wo Sumaseba | Whisper of the Heart (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterune/pseuds/winterune
Summary: It has been three years since Seiji left for Cremona to study violin-making. Shizuku is now a college student doing a part-time job in a library. On Christmas Eve, a boy comes to ask her out.
Relationships: Amasawa Seiji/Tsukishima Shizuku
Comments: 37
Kudos: 156





	A Christmas Date

**Author's Note:**

> My second Ghibli fanfiction, and the first for Whisper of the Heart. This is one of my favorite Ghibli movies, with Shizuku x Seiji being my favorite Ghibli couple. They are so cute and I'm so happy I finally get to write a continuation of their story ^^ I realize that it is not much. There may be typos and such and I have not edited this but I really just want to get this story out :)

“Excuse me, Tsukishima-san.”

Shizuku was returning books to their proper shelves in the library when someone showed up and interrupted her. She recognized the boy. She had seen him several times in the library before, reading some book quietly or borrowing a couple more. In fact, she noticed those same books in his hands now.

“Ah, you should return the books at the counter over there,” she said, pointing toward the librarian’s counter at one end of the room, where her senior coworker was helping a line of people checking out or returning books. She could just make out the computer sitting on the desk and felt herself sighing inwardly. Everything was so simple now, being computerized and all.

The boy followed her line of sight and Shizuku noticed the way he drew his lips, as if he’d known that and that hadn’t been his intent when he approached her. Come to think of it, he _should_ know where to return the books if he had frequented the library.

“No, that’s…not why I’m here for,” the boy said quietly, confirming her suspicions.

Shizuku cocked her head to the side in confusion.

“Then, can I help you with something else?” she asked. “Were you looking for a specific book?”

The boy shook his head imperceptibly. She noticed him fidgeting then, his eyes quickly darting away whenever they met hers.

Shizuku frowned as she waited for him to say anything. She had a job to do and she was not going to have herself scolded for slacking. If he just wanted to have a chat, then he could wait until she finished her shift.

“Then, if you’ll excuse me,” she said, with a bob of her head.

But before she could return to her work, the boy suddenly said, “Are you free after this?”

The question was so sudden and unexpected that Shizuku had to pause and wait for her mind to fully register the meaning behind it. Slowly, she turned back around and saw the boy standing as stiff as a board, his face beet red.

Then, as if he just remembered something—

“Ah! I’m sorry, where’s my manner!” He bowed low at the waist, and said, “My name is Hajime Aoyama, second-year college student.”

Flustered at the change of attitude, Shizuku found herself bowing back. As they both straightened their backs, Shizuku could see that Hajime’s face was still flushed, and she realized she hadn’t heard wrong.

“And, uh, I was wondering if you have some time to spare after your shift tonight. Maybe we could, um, have a drink together. At that café…just down the street.”

Silence fell, as Hajime awkwardly waited for Shizuku to answer him. The thing is, Shizuku wasn’t sure how to answer him. Yes, she had time, but no, she wasn’t going to use it with him. _Sorry, I already have a boyfriend_ , was the most obvious choice, but depending on how strong his feelings and resolutions were, Shizuku could imagine several paths the situation would develop to.

One, he could be like the other guys who had approached her in the past. Those who had known Seiji would say, “But he’s not here, is he?” and those who hadn’t known Seiji would say, “But I’ve never seen him around.” _Yes, because he’s in Italy right now._

Two, seeing how faint-hearted he seemed, even the softest, mildest rejection could break him down right there and then and later, she would spot him crying quietly behind the library. He didn’t seem like the type who could hold a conversation with a girl. Then he would stop coming to the library altogether.

Three, he might be just doing this to get his feeling out in the open and was not actually looking for a real relationship with her. They hadn’t known each other for long. Heck, they had probably only talked once or twice before. If that’s the case, her rejection just might give him a sense of relief, as he wouldn’t have to deal with his complicated feelings any longer.

Shizuku had just decided she’d bet on path three, when an arm suddenly draped itself around her shoulder, jerking her to full attention. Then a voice somewhere above her said, “Sorry, but she’s taken.”

Shizuku whipped her head up at the familiar voice that always somehow made her heart beat faster. “Seiji!”

Seiji grinned at her. “Yo.”

Shizuku felt her face heating, her throat closing up. “B—But you said you weren’t coming home!” she blurted out.

“Keep your voice down, Shizuku. We’re in the library,” he said with that impish smile of his. Shizuku frowned, but her surprise and irritation that Seiji had lied to her was suddenly replaced by a different kind of fluster and nervousness as she felt his arm tightening around her. They hadn’t seen each other in over three years since he went to Cremona to study violinmaking, and this sudden proximity was not good for her heart.

“So, as you can see, even if she has time, she can’t spend it with you,” Seiji said, somewhat smugly.

“Tsu—Tsukishima-san?”

Hajime’s voice reminded her that he was still there, and she hadn’t given a proper answer. But when she looked at him, her heart almost sank, because that was one heartbroken look she saw on his face, and she had been wrong. It was going to be path two.

“Sorry,” she said, as gently as she could. She didn’t want to cause him too much harm. “I already have a boyfriend.”

At least Hajime took it as manly as he could, without any unnecessary drama. He thanked her and bowed to them and trudged back down the aisle. She watched him until he reached the counter, returned his books, and then exited the library. Was he really going to cry to himself behind the library? In the cold?

“So,” Seiji’s voice brought her back to the present. “I hear you’ve been fraternizing with other guys when I was gone.”

Shizuku glanced up at him. She couldn’t believe they were having this kind of conversation the moment he got back from Italy. “And who told you that?”

“I met Yuuko on my way to your house,” he said nonchalantly.

“And I guess it was also Yuuko who told you I was here?”

“Of course,” he replied. “But, really,” he went on, pulling his arm back. “Do I need to put some sign above your head that says you’re my girlfriend?”

“Maybe I should do the same,” she said. “You’re tall and handsome and cool. Plus, you’re Asian. Some might be attracted to that exotic allure.”

Shizuku had returned to her task, so she didn’t notice that Seiji had gone silent, his ears going red. “I’m still amazed you can say stuff like that with a straight face,” he mumbled quietly.

“What?”

Shizuku half-turned from her books when she felt a quick brush of his lips against her cheek. “Work hard,” he said. Shizuku’s heart skipped a beat when she saw his sweet smile up close. She never realized a person could fall so hard in love with another person until she met Seiji. “I’ll wait somewhere until you finish.”

Shizuku nodded quietly, the heat of his kiss still lingered on her cheek.

“Don’t slack off and read the books you should be handling,” he said, before he went off down the aisle with a laugh.

The tease almost slipped past her head, before she regained herself and was caught between a pout and a laugh. “You’re the reason I’m slacking off, stupid,” she murmured under her breath, before returning to her books. They hadn’t seen each other for years, but it was as though everything immediately clicked into place the moment they met again.

**~*~**

It was Christmas Eve. Shizuku had planned to finish up her part-time work at the library before spending the rest of the night with her family. In Seiji’s last email, he had said that he wouldn’t be able to go home because he was swamped with work and assignments and studies and tests. When Shizuku visited Nishi-san’s store, Seiji’s grandfather had also said that Seiji wouldn’t be able to make it either this year. So of course she wasn’t prepared for his surprise visit at her library.

“I told Grandfather not to tell you anything because I wanted to surprise you,” Seiji said as the two of them walked down the stairs of the library side-by-side. “Sorry.”

“I know. It’s just—” Shizuku sighed. “I hadn’t bought you a present yet,” she admitted quietly.

“You can buy it now, if that’s what you’re worried about,” he said. “We can go see that huge Christmas tree too while we’re at it. And have some dinner. After three years in Italy, I am craving some Japanese food right now. I heard there’s a new restaurant that’s just opened and it’s got great reviews.”

So that was their plan for the rest of the night. The square in the middle of the town with the great white Christmas tree, the colorful lights hung around, and the golden star at the very top. It was at the center of a shopping district, so their choice for restaurants and stores were plenty.

Shizuku wanted to buy something matching, so she dragged Seiji to all the jewelry store she could find. She thought a ring would be too much, so maybe she could settle with a necklace. “You don’t mind wearing a necklace, do you?” she asked him.

“I’m fine with anything you want to give me,” was his reply.

Shizuku pondered on that for a moment. “That means you’re going to use anything I give you, without any complaints, without feeling any sort of embarrassment?”

“As long as it’s not embarrassing to wear,” Seiji said with a laugh.

Shizuku pouted. “Seiji, I’m serious!”

“And so am I.” He intertwined their fingers together and brought the back of her gloved hand to his lips. “If I’m being honest, I don’t really need any present right now. Finally being able to spend time with you is enough present for me. But if you insist, why don’t we get matching rings?”

Shizuku blinked in surprise.

Seiji shrugged. “I mean, it’d at least ward off some annoying flies away from you,” he said quietly. “And I’ll have obvious evidence that I’m a taken man.”

_Rings._

Shizuku was never one to wear rings and she always felt matching rings were like a huge step forward in a relationship. A tie. A commitment. It was something you gave when you proposed to someone. It was something you exchanged when you made your vows in marriage.

“Are you sure, Seiji?”

“I’m sure if you are,” he said. “Besides, it’ll be my reminder that I have yet to make a proper proposal to you,” he added, so quiet Shizuku almost missed it, but she didn’t, and she remembered that clumsy, childhood proposal at the top of the hill on their last year of middle school. She was a college student now, and people wouldn’t see it as weird anymore if Seiji were to properly propose to her.

“Then let’s put it off,” Shizuku said. “I’d like the rings to be given in a more special occasion.”

They decided on necklaces and Shizuku went to every jewelry store in the vicinity until she found a cute little store that sold cute accessories. There was a pair of silver couple’s necklaces in the form of a cat with curling tails that if you put them together, the tails would form a heart.

Holding it up to Seiji, Shizuku got his approval, and went off to the cashier to buy the pair.

“So, am I giving it you now or should I wait until tomorrow?” Shizuku asked once they’d left the store behind and was walking hand in hand through the throng of people. They could see the Christmas tree up ahead. With the lights and the light snow falling from the darkened sky, Shizuku had to admit that the scene looked quite magical. Maybe she could use this in a future story she had in mind. There was that upcoming writing competition she had planned to enter.

“Let’s wait until tomorrow,” Seiji replied.

“Why? Cause you left my present at home?” she teased him with a grin.

Seiji smirked back. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

They continued walking, until the crowd proved to be too much. Of course, it was Christmas Eve, and this was a popular spot, so everywhere they looked they saw families and couples and friends hanging out admiring the view. Maybe they could come back and enjoy the view once there were less people? But Shizuku doubted the crowd would lessen even if they waited until midnight.

“Didn’t you say you were hungry?” she asked, at the same time Seiji said, “Let’s go have dinner.”

They stared at each other, then shared a quiet laugh. “About that restaurant I told you before—” Seiji began, leading her away from the crowd and back the way they had come.

“Isn’t that a ramen place?”

Seiji nodded. “I’m suddenly craving ramen. I desperately need some Japanese food!”

“Ramen on Christmas Eve?”

“What’s wrong with ramen on Christmas Eve?”

_Nothing, actually_ , Shizuku thought. Though, if there _was_ something wrong with ramen on Christmas Eve, she didn’t know about it.

“It’s got great reviews, right?” Shizuku added. Seiji nodded.

They’d passed countless restaurant and cafes in their walk there, but none of them had caught her interest. Coffee shops, cake shops. Western, Italian, Chinese, Japanese. There were some Japanese restaurants, but it seemed they were full. The restaurant Seiji talked about was a ways away from there, and maybe it was also full, with how many people were up and about that evening, but it would mean she would have more time walking with Seiji.

She squeezed Seiji’s hand in hers. “Let’s go there, then.”

**~ END ~**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it :D Please leave a comment or two if you like. I would like to know what you think! Thanks~


End file.
